


Dance Partner

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [61]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wishes he could dance.





	

Hux declines the offer. It’s brushed off lightly, but he can’t fight how it makes his core tighten. He forces a fake smile on his lips, and the conversation moves on.

Later, the meal gone, the temporary escape from duty that was their stolen date starting to fade into the brushed metal walls… he works a finger and thumb into the webbing of his other hand; half punishment, half reassurance.

Kylo hadn’t pushed the issue, had moved on with their evening, but the refusal had weighed Hux down through the rest of the night. Kylo would give him space to process things at times, and Hux would get there in his own sweet time.

This sweet time is now, and he waits for Kylo to hang up his coat before he turns music on.

He couldn’t dance in public. The shame of his poor upbringing makes his movements clumsy and inelegant; he’d never had the high society life his Knight once had. He’d be some yokel on his arm, and Hux couldn’t allow people to judge him like that.

But here? It’s just Kylo.

Kylo knows, and… It matters to him. It matters to Kylo, and Hux wants the ritual of shared steps and touches. He wants those things, especially with him. He holds his hands out, waiting.

Kylo steps in, smiling, and gently pushes hands and feet into place, then starts to sway. No judgement in the correction, no disgust.

“I need to be good enough,” Hux tells him. “For them. To see.”

“I understand.” His face soft against Hux’s.

“It’s okay when it’s only you.”

He doesn’t mean ‘your opinion doesn’t matter’, he means 'I trust you to see me weak’.

He knows Kylo understands that, too.


End file.
